


Fruit and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: 1990's au, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Renora, RoseGarden, arkos, icy sea, sunnybees - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oscar is a bad kisser and he knows it. Ruby offers to give him a tutorial on kissing.





	Fruit and Kisses

“You wanted help, right?” Ruby asks, a hand on her hip.

Oscar tugs at his sweater. “Well, yeah.”

“Then come on. I’ll show you.”

Oscar’s cheeks burned a darker red than the roses on Ruby’s overalls.

“R-really?”

“Yeah. No problem, right?” She shrugged. “We have to sneak through my sister’s room, though. Dad’s buddies are here and if they saw me with a boy you’d get drilled to ‘see if you’re good enough’.”

“O-ok.” Yang’s room? He’d rather face Ruby’s father and his buddies than her older sister.

Ruby lead him into Yang’s room. He was engulfed by metal band posters, CD’s by her stereo, clothes strewn over her bed and - teddy bears? He never pegged Yang for a girl who liked teddy bears. 

“Hey!” Ruby walked over to a makeup box and picked up a Bart Simpson sweater underneath it, toppling the box over and spilling the contents; red lipstick, glittery lip glosses, hairties, body glitter and other things that matched what his aunt bought during her midlife crisis last year. Ruby held the sweater up to the light. “Dang it, she stretched it!”

Ruby threw the sweater onto Yang’s bed. “Stupid boobs.”

Oscar smiled at the cute pouty face Ruby made. 

She looked back to him, as if just remembering he was there. “Oh, right. My room’s just through here,” Ruby lead him to a door. She opened it, revealing the bathroom shared by Yang and Ruby. He blushed at the sight of a yellow and black striped bra on the shower door.

Ruby quickly pushed the bray into the shower, the curtain blocking it from sight. “Sorry about that.”

“No problem.”

“So, uh,” Ruby scratched the back of her head, “this is my room.”

“The bathroom?”

She chuckled. “No. This is.” With her hand behind her back, she pushed open the door behind her and stepped into the clean - well, cleaner than Yang’s - bedroom.

“You can come in.” Ruby said, making her way to her bed.

Oscar looked around the room. Posters of the Spice Girls, Backtreet boys, Destiney’s Child, and NSYNC covered one wall, while another had photo’s of her friends, family, and lacrosse team. The other two walls had her bed and her desk, respectively.

“So.. you’ve got your desk by the window as well,” He said awkwardly, trying to make small talk. Usually they’d be able to talk just fine, but usually they were in the library or the dojo. Not in her bedroom about to... he blushed at the thought.

“Yeah...” Ruby looked around. “Do you want to listen to some tunes?”

“Sure,” Oscar said.

Ruby turned on the stereo sitting on her bedside table. The familiar start of the song ‘Hangin’ Tough’ came on and Ruby quickly turned off her stereo.

“That wasn’t -”

“So you don’t like to do the new kids dance?”

She looked at him weirdly.

“I won’t tell. They’re my guilty pleasure too.”

“But you’re fourteen. It’s ok for you to like it.”

“Not really. Unless you’re twelve or forty people usually make fun of you for liking them.”

“I know. Which is why you can’t tell. Ok? I already get enough from Yang.”

“I won’t tell.”

She smiled that cute smile and Oscar felt his breath catch slightly.

“So, uh, the kissing...”

“Right!” Ruby exclaimed. She hopped off the bed. “I’ll be back in a sec, wait here.”

“Where else could I go?”

Ruby giggled as she stepped out of the room.


End file.
